Dragonball Z: Goku's Return
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: In a time of despair, the warrior Bojack returns, and has the ultimate power


Vegeta sat out on the front of his house. He thought back about his past. About his past enemies, mostly Goku. There was the one who killed him, Freezer, yet, almost 15 years later; he had taken revenge on, during his family's resurrection. His daughter and Goku's son had become the legendary Golden Children. His son, Trunks, is extremely powerful, yet not as much as Bra, yet Vegeta wasn't disappointed in the least. He had a beautiful wife, and two wonderful children.

Piccolo, the namek, balanced on the tip of a tall mountain. He also looked into the past. He remembered the first time he ever saw Gohan. He was looking over his dead father, Goku. Gohan was Piccolo's first real friend. Soon after Goku had reached his Super Saiyan form, he was friends with more that just Gohan. He had a family now. He opened his eyes, and a weird, bloody haze drifted around him. 

"What is…this fog?" Piccolo said aloud. A creepy vibe flowed through him and his fighting power level rose up in defense. His widened eyes searched all around him, not knowing what was out there. It had been, for what it seemed like, forever since Piccolo had been in the heat of battle.

Over head, Piccolo saw a huge red ball, with a long vapor trail fly in from the sky. "What in the hell is that?!" The ball disappeared, and a huge explosion was seen from the impact site. Piccolo took off towards the place of impact. 

"Don't!" A voice called from below.

Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down. Below him, Zarbon stood, with his arms crossed over his chest. Piccolo still didn't trust him, even though he had helped him out in the past.

"Why? What's going on?" Piccolo asked.

" Couldn't say, myself." Zarbon said, looking towards the landing area. "Probably isn't good." 

Suddenly, a red blur flew right by in between them! Both Piccolo and Zarbon jumped after it, and started chasing it! It stopped, and turned. It was a short, red humanoid looking creature. He had razor sharp teeth. It smiled, and lunged itself at Piccolo!

Piccolo quickly put up his defensive stance, and the creature slammed into his arms. Piccolo flew back, and slammed into the wall of a mountain, and made a crater that held him tight. His eyes widened with pain!

Zarbon flew up, and started throwing a multitude blur of attacks at the small creature! Zarbon was incredibly fast, but the small warrior still dodged! Zarbon managed to grab the warrior's head, and slam it down to his knee. The warrior retaliated, however, and slammed its fist into Zarbon's mouth! Piccolo now had recovered, and threw his hand open. It quickly gathered energy, time stopped for a split second while it formed, and Piccolo shot a narrow yellow beam at the creature!!

The creature tried to dodge, but the beam connected. It hit its right shoulder, but it didn't stop. It went completely through it, leaving a wide hole in him! The creature screeched and took off, leaving the two warriors baffled of this strange little attacker. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" Zarbon asked. He was bleeding from his lip. It was dripping down his chin.

"I'm not sure, but if it's been like the last couple of times we've had to fight, lets go get the Saiyans!" Piccolo said.

"Ug. I don't agree that they're stronger than me, but lets get them anyway." Zarbon said, and the two of them flew off.

Chichi sat in her kitchen, with her head down on her folded arms. Today was she and Goku's thirty-ith anniversary. She missed him so much. She saw so many of his traits in her children. She missed the way that he held her at night, and how he and Gohan used to always play in the self-made hot tub. Bulma walked in, and saw her best friend with her head down.

"Sup Cheech! What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just miss Son Goku. It's thirty years today.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I can understand. He's so loveable. Ya shoulda seen him the first time he saw a girl, especially such a sexy one."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better, Bulma."

"I was talking about me, hullo!" Bulma said, in her usual sarcastic way. Chichi smiled at her goofy friend.

"Son Goku! Why are you down?" Lord Kaio yelled from across his palace.

"Oh, nothing." Goku said with a sigh.

"Wow, thirty years. That's pretty amazing!" Kaio said.

"Huh? How'd ya know?" Goku asked, picking his head up from his hands.

"Goku, I am the all knowing Lord Kaio! I mean, if I know every good joke, how am I gona miss these important marriages and births of warriors?"

"Right…I see." Goku said, looking up at his halo. 

Piccolo told everyone at the Kame-house what happened earlier that day. Everyone was there, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Marron, Pan, Tienshinhan, Yamucha, Choa-Tsu, Kuririn, and Vegeta. 

"Well," Vegeta said in his demon-ish voice, "it's about time we had some more action around this planet."

"Yeah, but that little guy coulda just been some weird traveler, and he got scared away." Tienshinhan said.

"I doubt it. He looked like he came with an objective in mind." Piccolo said.

"Well, so what do we do?" Yamucha asked.

"_We_ do nothing. Let us go." Goten said.

"No way! You always get all the action!" Yamucha said.

"I'm sorry, Yamucha. Just let Bra, Trunks, and me go scout it out, ok?" Goten said.

" Just to scout?" Yamucha asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, I can handle that!"

"Ok, then let's go! Piccolo, Zarbon, and Vegeta, you go and just search somewhere else. We'll go to the landing spot." Bra said.

"You don't know where it is. I'll go with you." Piccolo said.

"Ok, that's fine." Goten said.

"Good luck, and hurry back." Tienshinhan said.

"We will." Trunks said, and took off, the other five followed him. In the air, they split off.

"Hah hah hah! That was easy enough to get you all alone!" A voice called.

"Did you say something, Tienshinhan?" Yamucha asked.

"No, I…" Tienshinhan was cut off. Something burst out from below Tienshinhan, and slammed its foot into his back! Tienshinhan flew forward and smashed through the wall, and slid on the beach, and into the shore line! From the hole, Bojack rose! Yamucha and Choa-Tsu both jumped at him! Bojack moved away, and the three warriors broke the Kame-House in half. They were now outside, battling. Bojack was easily dodging the attacks. He quickly pulled up his hand, and Choa-Tsu tasted the back of Bojack's hand! Tienshinhan jumped up, and caught his small friend. He looked up with the fire of battle in his eyes! Yamucha was still trying to keep up with Bojack, but he was getting slower and slower. Tienshinhan jumped, and slammed his fist right into Bojack's throat. Bojack didn't even flinch…

"Goku!!!" Lord Kaio yelled.

"I know, just watch!"  


Tienshinhan and Yamucha were now battling Bojack at the same time, and almost keeping up with him until they were both tied by a thin yet strong line. Behind them, four henchmen floated. The strings were connected to the tips of their fingers. 

Bojack got close to Tienshinhan, and said slowly and deeply. "Where is the Super Saiyan named Gohan?" 

"Temee!!" Tienshinhan replied.

"I see. How rude." Bojack said. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a picture of Gohan. Chichi was standing right next to it, and Bojack saw the resemblance. He took his face away from Tienshinhan, and walked towards the house. "You are Gohan's mother! I've come to kill Gohan!" 

"No! You can't kill my first son!" Chichi said.

Bojack grabbed Chichi by the throat, and then his arm was crushed. His blood pured out of the wound, and landed on Chichi's face! She was terrified. She could feel Bojack's demon power pouring. 

"What the hell?" Bojack said. The sky turned black, and rain poured. A quick red flash circled around the henchmen, and they were cut in two. Their blood splattered everywhere. Bojack's eyes widened as the lightning flashed, and Tienshinhan and Yamucha fell to the ground! Bojack turned, and saw what he never had seen before! An angel on Earth! Son Goku stood, staring at him. 

"Don't touch my wife, you fucking bastard!" Goku said, and blasted straight at Bojack. They battled. Fists and feet were flying everywhere. It was a blur! Goku would land a punch, then Bojack did. It was completely balanced! Son Goku was battling, and he nailed Bojack in the face with his knee. Bojack flipped back, and slid into the shore. The rain was pouring down. "You do not mess with a Super Saiyan's wife, Bastard!"

Bojack looked at Goku, and became horrified. Son Goku hadn't even become Super Saiyan form yet! Goku started to walk, and power up! He jumped forward, and blasted into Super Saiyan! He pounded on Bojack! Fist after fist was pounded into his face! Bojack, managed to flip back, and look at his attacker. He didn't even have time to realize that Son Goku was now in Super Saiyan 3 form! Bojack screamed, and transformed, only getting bigger and stronger. He lunged at Goku, and threw punch after punch! Goku dodged the attacks, until Bojack connected with a surprise knee to the stomach. Goku's mouth opened wide, and he was slammed down. He pushed up with his hands, and flipped forward, then he did a front-flip and struck Bojack in the chin with his feet!! Bojack flipped back, landed on his shoulders, and flipped forward only to receive a fist to the nose. Bojack stumbled back. He was bleeding from his nose and his crushed, yet still usable arm. Goku walked, and the lightening flashed behind him! The aqua eyes of the saiyan were glued onto Bojack's red eyes. Behind Goku, five henchmen dropped down, all with long swords! They rushed in at Goku, but he dodged them all. This gave Bojack time to gain his power back, but it wasn't enough as Goku through his hands up, and nuked all of the attackers into black dust!

"Learn to fight your own battles!" Goku said. He flew forward, and slammed the demon into his right knee! Bojack flew back. 

"This is enough for now! You will see me again, Saiyan!" Bojack said, and then he vanished! Goku let his power lower, and his hair shortened and turned black.

Chichi ran up to him, and kissed him passionately. "How did you get here, Goku?" She said after pulling her face away from his. The rain hadn't let up, but she didn't care.

"I'm not sure. I love you so much, I guess it was enough for me to travel through dimensions without any help from anyone. All I know is that I'm here for good." Goku replied. 

Goten and Bra were flying through the high hills, searching for any sign of life. They were to far from the Kame house to know what happened.

****


End file.
